Shiro
Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane jest byłym, doświadczonym kadetem legendarnej reputacji z Galaxy Garrison, który został zabrany do niewoli w czasie misji na Kerberos przez Imperium. Stał się sławnym gladiatorem walczącym na arenie Imperium, były na nim przeprowadzane eksperymenty, przez co między innymi nie ma drugiej ręki, tylko protezę. Rok później, wydarzenie związane z powrotem Shiro na Ziemię z niewoli wroga prowadzi do powrotu legendarnego obrońcy wszechświata, Voltrona. Funkcjonuje jako Paladyn Voltrona, który pilotuje Czarnego Lwa, zajmujący pozycję lidera Paladynów do czasu wstępnego pokonania Zarkona, gdy tajemniczo znika, ponieważ jego esencja została wciągnięta do Czarnego Lwa. Shiro do końca nie powraca, dopóki istnienie jest klona nie zostaje odkryte, a Allura przenosi esenjcę z Czarnego Lwa do ciała klona, łącząc ich w jedną osobę. Wygląd Normalnie Shiro ma wygląd wysokiego, z szerokimi ramionami młodego japońskiego mężczyzny o bladej skórze;Newsarama: "Voltron: Legendary Defender Showrunners On New Season, The New Legend... & LOTOR?!", August 2016 jego muskularna budowa ciała, szczęka i szeroki podbródek sprawiają, że dojrzały wygląd Shiro utożsamia jego osobowość i rolę, jaką jest bycie liderem Paladynów. Shiro ma czarne włosy z białą grzywką opadającą na środek czoła. Przed misją na Kerberos, grzywka ta miała czarny kolor. Ogolona część włosów jest jasno-szara. Ma grube brwi, a jego ciemne, szare oczy są przedstawione ze "skrzydlatą końcówką". Jest najwyższy w drużynie. Na jego nosie jest blizna, której przed porwaniem nie miał. Po połączeniu z klonem, włosy, jak i brwi Shiro stają się kompletnie białe. Kiedy nie jest w zbroi Paladyna, Shiro nosi czarną kamizelkę na koszuli z długim rękawem w kolorze szarym. Kamizelka ma wysoki kołnierz z żółtymi akcentami; kamizelka jest dodatkowo akcentowana jasnymi podszewkami na ramionach i zamku błyskawicznym. Nosi czarną rękawiczkę bez palców na lewej dłoni. Prawe ramię jest protezą Galry, która zastępuje prawdziwe, ludzkie ramię. Shiro jest w stanie założyć ubranie pod/na protezę. Jego proteza składa się głównie z odcieni szarości i bieli, gładko kształtowana na wzór ludzkiego ramienia. Ciemno-szary kolor znajduje się na łokciu, częściowo na nadgarstku, dłoni i palcach, nie licząc kciuka, który ma inny odcień. Kostki u ręki mają kolor jasnej szarości. Koszula i kamizelka są pod pasem podobnym do tego, który ma Keith oraz włożone w spodnie. Pas posiada dwie kieszenie, w które można coś włożyć. Jest on jaśniejszy od spodni, które są czarne. Na stopach ma buty sięgające za kostki, pasujące kolorystycznie do całości stroju. Paladyn Strój Paladyna chłopaka wyglądem przypomina inne zbroje z jego drużyny. Jedyną różnicą na zbroi Strażnika Ducha Nieba są czarne akcenty, które także pasują do koloru lwa Shiro. Osobowość Dobry i przepełniony poczuciem sprawiedliwości, Shiro jest Paladynem najlepiej dowodzącym w sytuacjach, kiedy inni cierpią z powodu paniki lub mają kiepski humor. Wspiera swoją drużynę poczuciem orientacji, dojrzałości i empatii, karze ich, gdy jest to konieczne, ale rzadko wybucha gniewem wobec swoich sojuszników, ponieważ jest taktownym myślicielem, potrafiącym zachować spokój i zrozumieć osobiste problemy pozostałych. Podczas, gdy jest zbyt cierpliwy, nie może za bardzo kontrolować swojego temperamentu, szczególnie jest to widoczne w sytuacji ze Slav'em. Shiro potrafi być jednać żartobliwy, na przykład wydawał zabawne dźwięki pistoletu laserowego, zachęcając innych członków drużyny do przyłączenia się. Jako przywódca Paladynów, Shiro obejmuje rolę Czarnego Paladyna i jest głową Voltrona, chcącym pokonać Zarkona i chronić wszechświat przed złem, z którym miał do czynienia. Wykazał, że rozumie trudne rzeczy w czasach wojny i jest gotów potencjalnie zostawić poszukiwanych członków załogi misji Kerberos, ale później ma zamiar ich odszukać. Od tego czasu Shiro ostro chroni swej nowej drużyny, nie chcąc opuścić Allury, gdy w pobliżu są statki groźnego wroga. Podczas bycia liderem drużyny, który wydaje się najbardziej spokojnym i stabilnym emocjonalnie, Shiro, w prawdzie, cierpi z powodu traumy zdobytej podczas bycia więźniem Imperium Galry. Urazy głowy, które pojawiły się w czasie ucieczki, sprawiły, że częściowo stracił pamięć i nie może przypomnieć sobie wszystkiego, zwłaszcza "kaprysów" Zarkona i Haggar podczas niewoli. Są momenty, które da radę sobie przypomnieć, lecz wtedy staje się podatnym na ataki wroga. Mimo, że Galran był zamknięty w kapsule, Shiro słyszał, jak Sendak wyśmiewa się z niego z powodu jego umiejętności bycia Paladynem i równocześnie żołnierzem Galry, nazywając go "potworem", "skończonym", "zreformowanym", i że ma murowaną przegraną ; nie wiadomo, czy to był naprawdę głos Sendaka, uszkodzony Zamek Lwów, czy też sam umysł Shiro go wykreował. Shiro stara się odzyskać wspomnienia i przedstawić siebie jako silnego, godnego zaufania i niezawodnego lidera, ponieważ jest on jednym z Paladynów szukających jak najlepszego rozwiązania. Shiro czuje się także odpowiedzialny za ochronę i zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa swojej nowej drużynie po stracie jego pierwszej. Umiejętności Sprzęt Oprócz pilotowania Czarnego Lwa, Shiro wykorzystuje ten sprzęt: Określone umiejętności Walka Shiro posiada zdolności bycia liderem przykuwające uwagę, takie jak taktyki dążące do obalenia Imperium, ceniące informacje o zawiłych planach potężnego wroga i sojuszach z galrańskimi rebeliantami. Jest utalentowanym i agresywnym mistrzem sztuk walki, potrafiącym rzucić kimś tak masywnym, jak Sendak. Porusza się szybko, pokonując przeciwników na polu bitwy dzięki imponującym umiejętnościom walki wręcz, wzmacnianej przez protezę. Jego statystyki siły prawie osiągają maksimum, a zwinność od siły różni się w małym stopniu. Jedyną słabością, jaką posiada, jest jego PTSD. Gdy jest w transie, spokojne zachowanie Shiro zmienia się, przez co staje się mniej skutecznym w walce. Pilotowanie Doskonałe umiejętności pilotowania Shiro uczyniły go legendą w Galaxy Garrison i otrzymał medal, który służy jako ozdoba jego munduru oficerskiego, a także został upamiętniony za misję Kerberos. Inne umiejętności Ciekawostki *Shiro jest reprezentantem LGBT+ w serii, mając na Ziemi kochanka o imieniu Adam.Voltron Twitter: "@ArtOfLaurenM says you will meet Adam, Shiro's significant other in season 7!" Zawsze miało to być częścią jego projektu postaci, ale jego historia musiała zostać odłożona na bok z powodu planowania i produkcji, a jeśli chodzi o jego dokładną orientację, twórcy postanowili pozostawić to dla otwartej interpretacji.The Geekiary: "Voltron - Lauren Montgomery & Joaquim Dos Santos - SDCC 2018", Lipiec 2018 - Transcript: Q: "Let's talk about the Shiro and Adam thing. How long has that been in development? Was that something that you planned from the start, or was that something that sort of came along in the process?" JDS: "Well it’s something that’s been in Shiro’s character basically from the start. We had to kind of shift things around with how we rolled out the backstories, just due to scheduling things. And at one point, as you know, Shiro was potentially gonna kick the bucket. So once we found out that that wasn’t gonna happen, we knew we could kind of hold off on this reveal. But yeah, it’s something that’s been part of his character from the get-go, and we’re just super excited to finally get it out there in the world." Q: "If you guys know, how do Shiro and Adam identify in their sexuality? Are they gay, bisexual...?" LM: "I think we just kind of considered them..." JDS: "They're in a relationship." LM: "I think the important thing is maybe allow the fans to see what they want to see. We don't want to put anyone into a corner where it's like—So other people feel like they're not represented." Dla Lauren Montgomery Shiro jest gejem.Hypable: "SDCC: ‘Voltron’ EPs and Cast Discuss Shiro, LGBT Representation, Season 7, and More", Lipiec 2018 *Były wątpliwości dotyczące wieku Shiro. **Podczas, gdy Tim Hedrick, Joaquim Dos Santos oraz Lauren Montgomery zgodzili się na "25" dla Shiro nazywając to "bezpieczną strefą", strona DreamWorks i social media opisały Paladynów jako "piątkę nic nie podejrzewających nastolatków", dając mu nie więcej niż 19 lat.San Diego Comic-Con 2016 - Transcript: Q: "So Shiro is an adult?" Staff: "Yes." Q: "Everyone else is not an adult?" Staff: "Yes. That's correct." Q: "Can you give me specific numbers? Because yesterday you told me 25, and 14, and late teens. Is that still correct?" Staff: "Yes. That's a safety zone."DreamWorks Official WebsiteComic Synopses **W książce The Paladin's Handbook opublikowano informację, że Shiro ma 25 lat, lecz nie zostało to podane przez kadrę.Den of Geek: "Is the Paladin's Handbook Canon?", August 2017AfterBuzzTV: "Voltron Season 3 Episodes 3 & 4 Review with Lauren Montgomery & Joaquim Dos Santos", August 2017 The Voltron Coalition Handbook przedstawia fabułę, która toczy się rok po powrocie Shiro na Ziemię, co czyni go 26-latkiem pod koniec sezonu szóstego. **Josh Keaton stwierdza, że w trakcie nagrań głosowych serii, była projekcja "piątki nastolatków", lecz niektóre koncepty postaci wyglądają zupełnie inaczej niż pierwotnie, więc w końcu dostosowano się do finałowych projektów.Let's Voltron: "Shironanigans! With Josh Keaton", December 2017 - 00:43:00 "When we first started recording this, everything kind of changed. The early description of the show was like "five teenagers" or whatever, and that's the breakdown we got when we first started recording the show, when we first auditioned for it and everything it was that. And then over the course of the show things kind of change and certain models come back looking different than what the description was. So then the writing kind of - I wouldn't say changes but... adapts to the way the character looks now. And you know a lot of things change in the early production of the show." *Pełne imię Shiro zostaje ujawnione podczas wspomnień Pidge z transmisji telewizyjnych, gdzie ogłaszano zaginięcie załogi misji na Kerberos i przypuszczano ich śmierć. *Ta sama scena pokazuje Shiro w podobnym ubraniu do Iverson'a, ale z medalem, co sugeruje, że Shiro może mieć równą lub wyższą rangę. Lance opisuje Shiro jako "starszego oficera" w stosunku do kadetów. Shiro odnosi się do Samuela Holt'a z szacunkiem i tytułem "Dowódca". Oznacza to, że Shiro kończy szkołę. *Imię Shiro jest czysto japońskiego pochodzenia. Lauren Montgomery potwierdziła fakt, że jest on Japończykiem. Jest to opisane w The Paladin's Handbook. *Nazwa Shiro jako więźnia Galry to "Ścigany Więzień 117-9875". *Dźwięk, jaki według Shiro wydaje pistolet, to "BLAM, BLAM, BLAM!!". *W rankingu wzrostów Corana od 1 do 5 (od najmniejszego do najwyższego), Lauren Montgomery potwierdziła fakt, że Shiro jest "Jedynką". Lauren responding to Let's Voltron host on Twitter *Shiro nie posiada vloga, tak jak pozostali Paladyni, ponieważ we vlogu opowiada jego klon, "Shiro", zanim zostali połączeni. *Shiro wzorowany jest na Sven'ie z poprzednich serii Voltron i posiada imię postaci, na której to Sven był wzorowany. Tą postacią jest Takashi Shirogane z Beast King GoLion. Przypisy Nawigacja en:Shiro Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Galaxy Garrison Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Paladyni Kategoria:Drużyna Voltron